A New Year's Beginning
by HappiestUnderClouds
Summary: The Elric brothers have been missing for two years. It's New Years Eve and Roy's planning a big party! What's the General to do when Edward lands in his bedroom, mute, older, and claiming he was in the future? Two-shot. Second chapter is posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally finished this fic! YAY! :D It's taken forever, but I guess I'm pretty satisfied. It's probably a little over 5,000 words, but it feels much shorter. Anyway, HUGE thanks to silvers-edge for beta-ing! Check out her stories (particularly Dark Side of Amestris) cause they're awesome! :) The last few chapters are hopefully coming out soon, and they're are going to be so cool! ^.^**

**If you see any major mistakes or something doesn't make sense, ask in a review or PM, I don't mind.  
And also, there is the option of a sequel open. So if you want me to write a sequel, tell me! **

**Like always, line breaks indicate a change of scene.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Why do I even need to say this? Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned it? XD**

* * *

The day hadn't started out well for Roy Mustang. It was December 31st, the last day of the year, and people were rushing about, frantically trying to finish preparations for the midnight parties which were always abundant with alcohol, noisemakers, and even the occasional game of strip poker (which was really at the adult-only parties).

For the past 3 years, Mustang had hosted the biggest and most ostentatious New Years' parties at his second house out in the country. Everyone in the city would look to him for party advice, as he was always two steps ahead of the fads at the parties. You could say he was the one who would introduce these fads to the public, such as having champagne right at midnight, and making as much noise as possible (which was always amusing since most people at his parties ended up getting completely drunk.) Chaperones and designated drivers were a must.

This year was the 4th annual Mustang-hosted New Years' party, and he had no idea what to do differently this year. He had been wracking his brain for the past two months that he set aside for planning time, but had come up empty-handed. Now he was wandering the town, hoping that maybe he would get some inspiration for something new in the two hours he had before his party started at 8.

He absentmindedly snapped his fingers, using his alchemy to form a small flame that floated next to him, looking quite unlike the normally untameable fire that Roy conjured up.

His mind wandered, drifting to thoughts about the missing Elric brothers. Nobody had seen hide or hair of the boys ever since that other world invaded Amestris, and Roy had to close the gate from Amestris' side, and watch as Alphonse rushed to catch up with his brother before he disappeared again, forever.

A grim smile twisted the dark-haired man's lips, and he tilted his head back to look at the blue sky, where dark clouds lingered far in the west, crouching and just waiting to pounce on Central when it least expected it.

'_Fullmetal could always liven up the atmosphere, wherever he went,' _Roy thought dismally. He admitted to himself that he missed the spunky blond, but not quite rivalling the grief he still felt for his old friend, Maes.

He scowled, doing his best to shrug off the grief for both his old friends and continued on his way, unaware of the yet to come, a night that wouldn't cease to present him with opportunities and miraculous feats.

* * *

"Please, Brother, don't go! Brother? Brother! Where are you? EDWARD!"

* * *

Roy fiddled with the jacket of his tux, tightening the bow tie ever so slightly, and pulled his pants a little farther down his hips to make them more comfortable, and maybe, just maybe, to impress his sexiness onto the ladies a little bit more. He slid on black shoes, shined to perfection, and quickly tied the laces before standing and stretching. He pulled out his silver pocket watch, which doubled as proof of his title as a State Alchemist.

The newly promoted Major General started at the time; five minutes until party time! He snapped it shut with a 'click' and swept out of his bedroom on the far side of the house to stride into the ballroom, where the party would take place.

His black shoes clicked on the gleaming hardwood floors, before he stopped and gazed around at the party set up. Food was gracing many white tablecloths and drinks were due to be brought around by waiters on trays, starting in about 10 minutes. Drinks would start out non-alcoholic and steadily get stronger throughout the night, until at midnight all the guests were so inebriated that they had the best time of their lives, until they started leaving, or being hauled off completely unconscious around 2 in the morning.

A large grandfather clock in the corner of the room tolled out the time in a deep, rich gong and just moments later, the doorbell of the large country house was ringing insistently. Roy snapped at a nearby waiter and told him to go let the guests in. The General inspected his pristine white gloves, which lacked the normal transmutation circle on the back. Alchemy scared drunk people. A lot. Roy learned that his first year of hosting. It was a disaster and that story will not be repeated.

Naturally, the first people to walk through the door to the ballroom were his subordinates. All the men were wearing dark suits and Riza was wearing a stunning baby blue dress, which greatly complimented her hazel eyes and lightened her hair, which was hanging down around her shoulders like a curtain. Mustang trotted over to greet them, giving them all a handshake, besides Riza, who he gave a light hug. The two had gotten closer over the last few years, as he continually lost more of the people he loved, he began to cherish the ones he still had that much more.

"So, General, what's the big thing tonight? What's the new 'champagne at midnight' idea?" Havoc asked, his mouth twisting at odd angles every once in a while, obviously grieving the loss of his trademark cigarette.

"Havoc, call me Roy. We're off-duty." Roy corrected, amused, as the Captain shrugged nonchalantly before turning his eyes to the food table.

"See ya guys, I'm going to raid the food table!" Havoc called and Breda nodded politely at Roy before scurrying off behind him.

Riza chuckled, and Roy turned his attention to the Major. Her eyes were lit up with laughter and the blonde glanced at him before following, departing with a, "I'll make sure they won't eat everything!" Her hips swayed slightly, subtle enough that Roy didn't think she realized she was doing it. So there really was a woman behind the tough exterior. But he already knew that.

Before Roy could strike up a conversation with Fuery and Falman, the doorbell rang again. Moments later, a mass of people flooded in, instantly making the formerly quiet and empty room erupt into happy chatter and laughter.

Roy couldn't help but smile softly as the room brightened. The man gestured at a passing waiter, who quickly walked over with a smile and questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you please tell the band they can start anytime now? The guests look a little jittery. Dancing will help greatly with the energy level in the room."

The waiter nodded with a slight bow, and moved off to the corner where the band had positioned themselves after checking the sound in many places, deciding that spot was the best one. After a few moments, the piano broke out into the familiar ragtime song "Maple Leaf Rag". Many people cheered, and a space was automatically opened for people to start dancing, whether it be the jitterbug, a popular dance from a year or two ago, or the One-Step, a basic form of the foxtrot, or any other kind of dance that could keep up to the quick tempo.

Some people clapped along if they didn't have a dance partner and Roy, always being the good host, went off to find a nice girl to dance with, leaving his subordinates behind. Fuery and Falman shuffled awkwardly in their spots, before two ladies walked up, both around the men's ages. They asked if the two military officers wanted to dance, and Fuery nervously responded yes to the younger girl, who appeared to be sisters with the girl who was trying to convince Falman not to use his book knowledge of dancing and instead get out there and actually do it. Falman followed with a meek nod after the woman promised to help him.

The night wore on, full of joy and laughter, talking and flirting thick in the air. Women gossiped about what Mustang's surprise of the night could be, while the men glared enviously around at the country house obliviously as their wives spied on the bachelor who hosted the party with longing glittering in their eyes.

It was quarter before 11 when the earthquake hit. It wasn't greatly destructive, just enough to shake the room a little, making the dancers stumble, before picking up their pace once again as the aftershocks passed. There was a crashing sound upstairs, and Roy sighed, apologizing to the red-haired woman he was dancing with and turned to make his way upstairs.

The sound seemed to have come from his room, and he hoped that his priceless family heirlooms hadn't been smashed.

'_I really ought to put those somewhere safer,' _he mused as he treaded up the stairs and slowly opened his door, wary of any falling objects.

The room was just as he left it, nothing out of place, and nothing broken.

'_What the hell did I hear th-' _Roy's thoughts and breath stopped simultaneously. There was a lump on his bed. It was just lying there, on top of the dark navy blue comforter.

'_Damnit. Why does everyone at these damn parties think that they can use my bed for their sick ideas?'_ Roy thought angrily as he strode quickly over to the side of the bed to yank the person off the mattress and onto the floor.

The figure on the bed was in complete shadow, so Roy groped around in the dark until he found an arm and pulled. The body fell on the floor with a muffled gasp of pain, the light brightening his appearance, which made Roy do a double-take.

Blond hair fell to chin-length, and sun-kissed skin graced features that told that this man had been through hell and back. Brown pants fell to the man's ankles and a white buttoned up dress shirt rested beneath a brown jacket that was thigh-length. Roy hesitantly reached out to flip the figure over, already mentally confirming his identity.

"Edward Elric. You're finally back," Roy whispered, awed at the sight of his old subordinate who had disappeared again two years ago. A small cough emerged from Ed's mouth and he drew in a deep breath as his eyes flashed open, alarm flashing like lightning through them as he gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

A gasp of surprise drew his eyes upwards, and a gasp similar to that of the man standing above him toppled out between his lips.

Ed gaped at the man looming above him, desperately trying, and failing, to ignore the hopeful throbbing of his heart.

'_This is a dream, just another hopeful, homesick, dream.' _Edward thought to himself, attempting to squash the excitement he felt, so that when he finally woke up from this wonderful dream of being back in his home world, disappointment wouldn't gnaw away at his breaking heart.

A murmuring sound of amazement brought him out of his sad thoughts, only for him to look up at his former commanding officer reaching down to pull him to his feet. Edward hesitantly gripped the man's wrist and was yanked to his feet, and snatched into a hug.

'_It's warm,' _Ed thought. '_My dreams about Amestris have never been this vivid before….'_

Roy squeezed tighter, making the air 'whoosh' out of Edward's lean body, leaving him gasping like a fish to get some relief from this choking. His ribs and back screamed in agony at the stress of having to change ages in such a small amount of time.

That thought made Edward blink as he pushed Roy away, and lifted his index finger to tell him to wait a moment for him to recover from the bone-crushing, almost literally, hug.

'_That dream about the gate wasn't just a dream either! I'm really back!'_

The blond's breathing finally evened out to a normal rate, while Roy shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. Racing footsteps pounding up the stairs once again broke Edward from his thoughts, and he jerked his head around to stare warily at the door. He had been living in that hell of a World War for too long to _not _be worried when feet pounded urgently through your house. Roy was simply switching from staring curiously at the door to at himself, his hair whipping in different directions from the constant motion.

The door burst open, its frame now occupied by none other than Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc.

They scrambled inside, guns at the ready, until they noticed Roy and lowered their weapons. Then Roy shifted over a little to reveal Edward's presence to them. He couldn't keep the young blond to himself. The boy- no, man, he reminded himself as he stared at the tall figure next to him, was not his to claim. He was almost eye level to himself, something that Roy would never have expected.

Edward wobbled on his feet before Riza and Jean rushed over and grabbed him in a hug, Riza stroking his back in a motherly way while Havoc straightened and started patting him on the shoulder, chattering happily. Ed gave them both a weary smile before wavering and collapsing on the floor.

Riza immediately worried over him, and Roy scrambled over to pick the bo- _man_, Roy had to once again remind himself, off the floor and onto the bed. He noticed Edward was being awfully quiet, something that was so out of character that it blew his mind away now that he'd noticed.

"So, Edward. What happened? How did you get back on this side of the Gate?" Roy inquired, taking a seat next to him on the bed while Riza and Havoc decided to stand.

Edward coughed a little, and then opened his mouth to speak. His mouth formed the words, but his voice wasn't working. He cleared his throat and tried again to no success. The young alchemist grabbed onto his throat, a desperate look in his eyes as he looked back and forth between the occupants in the room, as if they had the answer.

"Can you not speak, Ed?" Roy asked in low tones, sadness making his voice quiver. His eyes, the one that had been under the eye patch had long ago been healed by Dr. Marcoh, gazed sadly upon the younger man next to him.

Ed tried to force sound out of his mouth once again, to no avail. He shook his head and made a writing gesture with his hands. Roy nodded in understanding and moved over to the desk on the far side of the master bedroom, and withdrew a notebook and pencil from its drawers. He moved to sit back on the bed and passed them to his former subordinate.

Ed nodded his thanks and began scribbling frantically with his left hand. Riza, Jean, and Roy all shared a glance, obviously having come to the same conclusion; the Fullmetal Alchemist had changed a lot over the past years.

A few seconds later, Ed passed the notepad over to them. The first few tries to write what he wanted to say were illegible, so Ed had had to try 3 times to get it right.

_I died._ It said.

Roy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and Havoc gasped in surprise, while Riza remained motionless, and carefully _e_motionless.

"But Ed, you're here with us! Alive! You're clearly not dead! Right?" Havoc asked quickly, glancing between Ed and the notepad.

Roy passed the notepad back over, and Ed went back to scribbling. It didn't take as long this time, but the message was longer.

_I've died multiple times, Jean. When I first left this world and technically died by the hands of my half-brother, the homunculus Envy, I was sent to the Gate. Alphonse resurrected me since he was the Philosophers' stone and he disappeared inside the Gate. I brought him back in his real body by sacrificing myself. I should have died then too. But I was sent to the other side of the Gate, to a world parallel to our own._

The other people in the room simply frowned at the eldest Elric's strange tale. The notepad back in his hands, Edward continued his story.

_I was there in that world for two years. There isn't any alchemy there, but I studied rockets while I was in that world, for a lack of anything better to do. Then that world tried to invade this one. I assume you remember that incident. What year is it?_

"No alchemy? That's...crazy," Roy muttered. "And it's 1919."

_So that means the last time I came here was two years ago. You all know what happened then. I went back to that other world, and died 2 years later, in 1945._

"But it's only 1919, Edward. How can you have died in 1945?" Riza questioned. Edward shrugged, but made a motion for the notepad.

_When I went through the Gate to the other world for the first time, I saw into that world's future. A large bomb called an atom bomb would detonate during a World War, and kill tons of people. I think the Gate wanted me to stop that from happening. It would create an imbalance of the worlds. The energy to fuel alchemy is the souls of the people in that other world. When they die, they come here and are used for all of our transmutations. If that many people died, all that energy would come to this side of the Gate and tilt the scales. So I guess it sent me forward in time. I tried to stop that bomb. I truly did. I flew on the plane that was carrying the bomb, and tried to rig it so that it wouldn't release off the plane itself, but while I was standing on it, trying to rewire it, the Americans released it from under me, so I lost my footing and fell to the ground, killing me and sending me back here._

Roy and his two subordinates were silent; the only sounds were the laughs and merry chatter from downstairs, from the long forgotten party. The three military officers were too intent on Edward's story.

_After I died, I went back to the Gate. The Truth talked to me, said that while I was rewiring the bomb, I managed to change something that somehow changed its path so it landed in a less populated area. Ironic, huh? But I guess since I basically did what it wanted me to do, at least in one perspective, it decided to send me back to try and live the remainder of my life in this world. But in exchange for once again continuing to live my life, I lost 6 years of it. I was 22 when I died. I'm 28 now. It's stressful on your body to age 6 years, did you know that? My body's kind of achy. Do you have any pain medicine?_

Roy nodded mutely and stood to go to his bathroom's medicine cabinet, thoughts whirling from what the eldest Elric just told them. It was mind-boggling. He rummaged through the cabinet, until he happened upon a small red vial with a piece of paper fastened to it. Confused, Roy lifted it gently out of the basket it was settled in.

Opening the note and quickly reading through it, Roy gasped, and gripped the vial tighter.

'_Roy Mustang,_

_This is one of my red stones. I put it here so that you can use it in a time of need, whenever that may come. I owe you much, old friend, and I hope that I may repay you with this small thing._

_Tim Marcoh.'_

Marcoh had disappeared long ago after he had healed Roy's eye, and now, years later, he was once again helping him with another issue. Roy opened the hand holding the vial and gazed amazedly at the sloshing viscous liquid inside. The red caught the glare of the light, and it wobbled enticingly, and Roy knew what he had to do. Although it wasn't powerful enough to give Ed those 8 years he missed back, Roy could at least sew together those cut vocal cords. He nearly laughed out loud at the coincidence.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, and saw Riza murmuring to Edward quietly, with Jean sitting nearby in a plush armchair. The happiness of being back in his true home glittered in Ed's bright gold eyes. The trio glanced up at the sound of Roy's unsteady footsteps, and Edward immediately found the vial in Roy's hand. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood, shaking his head back and forth, still mute, but Roy knew exactly what he was trying to convey.

'_Save that for someone who needs it.'_

"Fullmetal, I'm fixing your voice, whether you like it or not," Roy commanded through gritted teeth, and Ed's eyes widened at the tone in his voice; the tone of near-desperation and utter determination.

Short blond hair twisted as Ed once again shook his head, backing away as Roy took a step forward. The man whirled and rushed through the bedroom door, and retreating footsteps bounded down the stairs to the nearly-forgotten party below.

Roy yelped in surprise and, sliding the vial into a pocket that he buttoned shut, leapt after the younger alchemist, with Riza and Havoc on his heels. The group heard cries of surprise erupt from the party guests, and Roy pushed himself faster down the winding staircase. Edward was probably running straight through the crowd, and naturally, people would freak out after seeing a boy-now man who was declared dead weaving between them.

The music cut off with a harsh squeak, and a booming laugh was heard. Roy let out a relieved sigh, knowing Edward was not likely to get away now, since he was probably once again in a bone crushing hug from a giant.

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc walked into the ballroom and immediately saw Armstrong spinning in circles with Edward in his arms, whose mouth was wide in a soundless scream as he squirmed to get out of the older man's grip.

Roy chuckled, and strode across the floor, and party guests followed slowly, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Oh, young Elric, you have finally returned!" The sparkling man bellowed as he squeezed tighter, and Edward coughed as the breath once again whooshed out of his body.

The young alchemist began smacking Armstrong's bicep, only to wince in pain from the rock hard muscle he felt beneath his flesh hand. He changed tactics, now punching Armstrong with his automail, which creaked its protest as it made contact with the bulging wires of muscle. Edward ignored the groaning metal and punched again, and a crack resounded around the room, only to be followed by a clang.

Roy stared as Edward's automail fell from his shoulder and landed on the ground, instantly breaking into pieces. Edward watched its descent to the ground, feeling as if everything was going in slow motion. His mind was screaming that Winry was going to kill him. He almost smiled at that thought. That automail was too small for him and barely worked as well anymore from his own personal repairs. A new one would do him good.

Roy cleared his throat, and the surprised guests simply stared.

"I'm sorry that Mr. Elric has interrupted your evening, ladies and gentlemen! He has just returned from a long mission, and wanted to try and catch the party before it ended. He just got a little excited," Roy lied smoothly, smirking as some ladies near him fluttered their eyelashes, trying to get his attention. Edward snorted, but didn't struggle to get out of Armstrong's grip, who seemed to have forgotten the man was in his arms. Once realizing this fact, he set Edward down with a pat on the head, but Roy protested this movement.

"Armstrong, grab Fullmetal again and bring him back upstairs please."

Armstrong's eyebrow twitched upwards, but he grabbed the blond and saluted, before following the General upstairs. Pants of air escaped from Edward as his eyes squished together and he beat his fist on the older alchemist's back, who took no notice.

Roy instructed him to hold Edward down, and Armstrong obeyed hesitantly, and Roy poured the red liquid onto his hand. A spark of power flowed through him, and he couldn't help but relish in the energy boost he felt, but he pushed the feeling away. He needed to help Ed.

He held the red stone gently over Edward's neck before pressing his fingers to the tanned column. Medicinal alchemy was not his forte, but he wasn't necessarily bad at it. Everyone in the war had to have at least a basic idea of medicine and first-aid, so Roy knew the human body well enough to understand what he needed to do.

He sewed the cleanly cut vocal cords back together, and after a quick inspection of them, nodded his appreciation of his own work. He pulled back, eliminating the bright light that had flooded the room from the transmutation, and Edward lay still for a moment, dazed.

"Ed? Can you say something?" Roy asked softly, though unsure of why he was being so quiet.

Edward blinked rapidly and pushed himself up, coughing quietly.

He groaned, rasping slightly, and froze in surprise.

"R-Roy?" He whispered, but there it was. His voice. It was back. Mustang nearly whooped and hugged his former subordinate, but he restrained himself.

"Better, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked. And Edward had said- er, implied with his actions- that he didn't want or need his voice back.

"I suppose, Col-er, General." Edward was still speaking quietly, but that was to be expected. It would be painful for him to talk for too long for the next coming weeks.

Roy chuckled, and laid his hand lightly on the man's shoulder.

"You should get some rest, ok?" Roy suggested, but Edward shook his head.

"I just got back; I'm not going to sleep. What's with...the party...down...stairs?" His voice gave out between words, but he was able to finish his question eventually.

"It's New Year's Eve, Ed. I always have a celebration here, in my home in the country. I normally have something major planned, but I haven't come up with anything yet. Guess I'll have to use your appearance as the big event. We 'officially' buried you about a year and a half ago, but I can always tell everyone you were on a secret mission farther east than Xing and that was your cover...yeah, that could work." Roy mused to himself, tapping his lips with a single finger.

Edward chuckled weakly, before his eyes glazed over and his brows pushed together.

"I may have something that you can do for your 'big event' this year, if you would be so kind as to hear it."

Roy smiled at his former subordinate, and feeling as if they were intruding, Riza, Jean, and Armstrong slipped out of the room to give the two their privacy.

"I would love to hear your idea."

"So, in that parallel world, they would use these colorful explosions as a way to celebrate large events, especially New Years. They were called fireworks."

Roy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and Edward immediately began to explain.

"The other world was much more advanced than this one. Using different combinations of elements, and fire to set it off, these shells would fly into the sky, and burst into sparks of different colors. They are completely harmless."

The elder alchemist debated this for a moment before his slightly pyromaniac side came out, and he grinned.

"I like that idea."

* * *

Roy gazed down at the large piece of wood that housed dozens of Edward's 'fireworks' and he braced himself for the so-called 'harmless' explosions that would soon occur. The guests had long since come outside to see what all the commotion was about, and were dressed warmly in coats, scarves and gloves.

Edward was bent down on the board and fixing a few last things before he stepped back and climbed the stairs up to the balcony to stand next to Roy.

"You ready?" He rasped, and Roy nodded, slipping an ignition cloth glove on. As the clock struck 12, he snapped his fingers and directed the pure oxygen molecules to lead the spark to the first row of fireworks.

Edward quietly counted backward from three to zero; on zero, the fireworks launched into the air and exploded hundreds of feet above their heads. The guests at the party gasped and started squealing amongst themselves about the colorful explosions. Roy snapped again with a flourish that made Edward snort in amusement, and the next row of pyrotechnics flew into the air a few seconds later.

The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed and any guests who were inside rushed out onto the patio to see what the noise outside was. They were initially shocked, but soon they shook themselves out of their explosion-induced stupors and went to mingle with the other guests and gossip about whose idea it was to use these new explosives at a party.

10 minutes later after round after round of fireworks and an awe-inspiring grand finale, Roy drew attention to himself with a loud, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The crowd quieted and turned their attention to their host who beamed at their slightly intoxicated faces.

"Happy New Year! I'd like to thank my subordinate and long-time friend Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, for helping me with this year's surprise! Mr. Elric has just returned from a land east of Xing where he was on a secret mission for me. So please, give Edward a warm welcome back and a big round of applause for the show tonight!"

Roy finished with a beam and he stepped back and gestured widely at Edward so even the drunkest of the crowd would know where he was and clumsily slap their hands together to thank him for one of the best ways to start out the New Year.

Edward grinned and waved sheepishly and the crowd roared louder until they finally got bored and went inside to get even drunker until their rides got to Roy's country house. Roy convinced Edward to socialize with some of the party-goers and Edward caught himself enjoying himself.

A large grandfather clock chimed 1:45 and Edward blinked tiredly. Many of the guests had already dispersed, heading back home to crawl into bed and get the first night of sleep in the New Year. The blond haired man stared out of the window at the full moon and he smiled sleepily.

Footsteps caught his attention and he straightened to see Roy near him, smiling slightly.

"C'mon Ed. I've got a room set up for you. You're probably exhausted," Roy suggested quietly as he began to slowly guide the younger man up the stairs. Edward merely yawned and nodded and as soon as he reached the bed, he collapsed on it without even changing and he melted onto the mattress, with only happy thoughts drifting around his brain as he fought back the nostalgia. As his mind shut down, his happy thoughts were only marred by lingering doubts, but he grumpily pushed them away.

He was finally home, and that's where he was going to stay.

* * *

**So, there you are! Please review! It would make the authoress very very happy! **

**And if you do want that sequel, let me know. ^.^**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Resolution

_**Res-o-lu-tion: A firm decision to do or not to do something; the action of solving a problem, dispute or contentious matter; the degree of detail visible in a photographic or television image.**_

Alphonse snapped the newspaper, making the crinkles disappear and the words a little easier to read. Repercussions from the Second World War on Earth still rippled, and the Germans were paying dearly. The youngest Elric thanked his lucky stars that he had gotten out of Germany while he could. Now he was living in England with his wife of 3 years, Leanne, and their young two year old daughter, Gabrielle.

His gaze drifted to the date, and a pang of sadness hit his chest like a hammer. One year ago, in two days, Edward had died trying to prevent the Americans from bombing Hiroshima. It hadn't succeeded, but it hadn't necessarily failed either. Less people were killed, but Alphonse knew from the Gate's vision to the future, that many more people would be affected in years to come.

"Radiation poisoning," Al murmured before going back to his paper. He knew what his next project was: to try and find a way to prevent deaths from the fatal radiation poisoning.

A thud came from the stairs and Al turned in his chair curiously, only to see Gabriella making her way backwards down the stairs on her hands and feet. He chuckled and stood to scoop her up. Gabby squealed in surprise and flailed her arms and legs as Al twirled around in a circle with her.

"Daddy!" She giggled, whacking the brunette upside the head, who jokingly held his head in pain.

"Ouch, sweetheart! You're getting stronger everyday! That one hurt!" He moaned in a mock pained voice and Gabby crossed her arms.

"Nuh-uh! Daddy's too tough for that to hurt!" Al smiled at her stubbornness, which was just like her mother's.

"Fine, fine," he relented and stood her back on the ground, but she raised her arms to be picked up again. Al groaned teasingly again.

"I'm getting too old for this!"

"You're not old, daddy!"

"That's what you think," he retorted with a wink. Gabby stuck her tongue out, but nestled into the crook of her father's neck. Al's eyes softened and he pulled her a little closer. He wished Ed was here to see this. Ed hadn't settled down with anyone before he'd died. He'd only known Gabby for a few months as well since he was so immersed in plans of trying to save lives of the Japanese citizens and hopefully others from around the world.

'_No. He didn't die. He simply went back to the other side of the gate. That's what happened last time. And that's what happened this time as well.'_

Al was brought out of his thoughts by his daughter reminding him it was breakfast time and he moved to get started on his daily routine with his family.

* * *

Ed inhaled quickly and pushed himself up off his pillow, panting heavily and wiping cold sweat from his brow. He felt like a twelve-year-old again, even though mentally he was almost 21.

"Damn nightmares," he groaned and lay back down on the bed. His back ached from sleeping curled in a ball without moving for so many hours and he wished he could get the kinks out of it.

"Stupid Gate," he muttered before rubbing his head. He slipped out of bed, pulled his robe over his bare chest and stumbled out into the hall. He had returned to Amestris only three days ago, and Roy had convinced him to stay with him in his second home until he had recovered.

The blond made his way to the smaller kitchen, mumbling the entire way about bastards with two kitchens. He passed the ballroom on the way, shaking his head at how normal it appeared. After the New Year's party and fireworks, people began to drunkenly call their drivers to bring them home. The last few people finally left around 3 in the morning, and the next day Roy had his staff clean up the mess all the guests had caused. Not that the people were complaining- their pay checks always got exponentially larger at New Years.

Finally, after navigating the labyrinth of halls and wincing at the noise his automail made, Edward reached the smallest kitchen. Not even bothering with turning the lights on, he swung the refrigerator door open and perused the contents. Scowling at the milk that sat innocently on the shelf, he daintily reached past it for the carton of orange juice. Not even bothering with a cup, he twisted the cap off and started drinking. Sweat slowly dried on his back, soaked up by the cushy robe. He ignored the temptation to ponder his dream, because he knew it would only make him choke on the thick liquid running down his throat. The quiet 'shiff shiff' of cloth against cloth made him tip his head back to its normal position and lower the carton, to see Roy standing in the kitchen's doorway, eyes strangely clear for someone who had just walked out of bed in the middle of the night. The man nodded pointedly at the carton of juice in Edward's hand.

"Nightmares?" He asked knowingly and Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea," he rasped, clenching the carton a little tighter. Roy nodded with a small smile.

"I'll be sure to leave that orange juice carton to you. I might as well drink the milk, since you won't." Roy mused as he reached into the fridge, then moving to grab a cup so he could drink the 'civil' way.

"Why are you up?" Edward murmured before taking another sip of the juice as he carefully gauged Roy's reaction. His former commanding officer's face remained carefully blank as he gulped down the milk. He set the glass back down on the granite counter with a clink. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and finally met Ed's gaze.

"The same reason," Roy growled, ripping his eyes away to look at the floor, brows furrowed. Edward pursed his lips, but sighed, knowing he shouldn't pry. He knew he wouldn't like it if Roy started prying about his dreams, so he didn't want to see Roy's reaction if he tried it. If Roy wanted to tell him, then he would.

"Edward."

Ed blinked at the sound of his name and looked up. Roy's eyes were hooded, and the darkness made it hard to decipher the emotions showing through his slightly cracked mask. He thought he saw the older man's lips tremble, but he wasn't sure, so he tossed the idea away.

"Roy."

"What was it like during the war...in that other world?" Edward started in surprise, but the shock quickly melted away into bitterness, and he scowled.

"It was horrible. Probably just as bad as the Ishballan war. One group of people decided they were superior and, guided by their leader, attempted to wipe out an entire race. I hope it ended with that atomic bomb, or else I died for nothing."

Roy chuckled harshly, shaking his head back and forth. "You say it so easily."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"That you died," Roy replied, with only a slight waver to his voice. Edward smiled grimly and stepped forward to grab Roy's chin and lift it up so they could meet eye to eye.

"Roy. I died. It's simply the truth. But I'm still here. Older than I'm supposed to be, but alive. I have another chance here in the world I belong in, and a chance to live the life I always imagined. I may have died, but it all worked out in the end."

To his astonishment, Roy started laughing. Laughing hard enough to sound like he was crying. The older man covered his face with his hands and just went into hysterics. Edward stepped back slightly, confusion dawning on his face. He appeared to be completely disturbed by the sight before him. After a moment, the General began to calm down. The man wiped his eyes and immediately apologized.

"I just thought for a minute there that you had suddenly become religious. Then I remembered it's Edward Elric I'm talking to, and there's no way you'd suddenly become religious just because you crossed over the Gate again." Edward rolled his eyes at his former superior's ramblings and he took the glass from the man's hand and set it in the sink as he began to guide the other up the stairs.

"C'mon Roy, let's get you to bed. It seems you're a bit over tired."

"Am I now, Edward? Well I doubt you get a lot of sleep either. It sucks being an old man."

"I'm not old, Damnit!" Edward screeched and he released Roy's arm to stomp upstairs. He was pulled back when someone grabbed him from behind and tugged him backwards, and the blond snarled in irritation.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"I see now. Since you're not short anymore, you don't react to short jokes. But now that you're old.." Roy trailed off, a thoughtful smile on his face and an amused twinkle in his eye. Edward grumbled incoherently and wrenched his arm out of Mustang's grip.

"I'm going to bed. You better go too, Mustang."

"Oh, someone's a little pissed off 'cause his pride's hurt! You're acting like your old self again!" Roy nearly cheered as his eyes drooped. Edward grumbled incoherently and grabbed Roy's ear and dragged him into his bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"You. Sleep. Now. Goodnight, Mustang." Roy's strangely out of character mood went out the window as he watched Edward walking towards the door.

"Hey, Edward." Edward stopped and turned, a questioning look on his face as he hummed in response.

"We're going to Risembool tomorrow. So you can see Winry and Pinako. I'm sure you missed them while you were gone." The blond merely stared at Roy in shock, before smiling softly.

"Thanks, Roy. For everything." Roy smiled back in response before lying down in bed and pulling up the covers.

"Bedtime now, Fullmetal. Old men need their sleep." Edward screeched in response as he whirled around and stomped out of the room, leaving behind a quietly chuckling Mustang, who curled up under the warm comforter and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window, hitting the former Fullmetal Alchemist directly in the face. He groaned before rolling over and throwing an arm over his eyes in a feeble attempt at trying to stay asleep. After lying still for a few minutes and still not feeling the tide of sleep overcoming him, Edward grunted in irritation and rolled out of bed and landed deftly on the balls of his feet. He yawned and wiped his eyes before slipping a loosely fitting t-shirt onto his bare torso.

He padded quietly toward his bedroom door and opened it, only to be hit in the face, figuratively, by the sweet smell of breakfast. Mouth watering, the blond quickly pounded down the stairs and followed his nose to the small kitchen, where Roy was standing over a skillet with bacon and frying pan with eggs.

The bacon sizzled and popped, making Roy hiss as some stray grease landed on his hand. He snatched the limb away from the skillet and nestled it against his chest, glaring warily at the cooking food as if it were going to bite him.

Edward watched this scene with amusement before howling in laughter, making Roy jump and toss the spatula he was holding in the air. The fire-wielding alchemist nimbly caught it again and stared at Ed with a dumbfounded expression. The prodigy was nearly crouching from his laughter, clutching his stomach in pain from his mirth.

Roy scoffed, shrugging off his astonishment with practiced ease and an air of snootiness. As Edward's guffaws died down into chuckles, and then into hiccups, the ebony haired man began to smile and shake his head in amusement of his own mishap.

He scooped the eggs onto a plate, which were soon followed by the crunchy bacon. Edward snatched two plates and cups from the cupboard and set them on the table, along with cups, cutlery, and napkins. The two sat at the table to serve themselves and ate in silence.

Once finished, they gathered the dishes and set them in the sink for Roy's maid to do. Edward immediately scurried into his room and packed the few clothes Roy had given him into a suitcase that was also given to him by Roy.

He dashed back down the stairs, excitement in him building at the thought of seeing his childhood friend and Granny Pinako. Roy was already waiting by the front door, jacket already on, shoes already tied. Edward set his suitcase down to do the same and soon they were heading out the door and stowing their possessions in the trunk of Roy's car.

Edward hopped into the passenger seat and Roy joined him, climbing into the driver's seat. He started the car and reversed, spinning the car around and driving away from his country house and toward the train station.

A few hours later, they pulled into a parking spot. As soon as the car was turned off, Edward was out the door and in the trunk grabbing his suitcase and Roy chuckled as he grabbed his. He reached up and slammed the trunk shut and turned to follow Edward, who was nearly running toward the train with a bounce in his step.

'_I'm surprised he hasn't complained that his back hurts or anything. Aging at hyper-speed should've had at least some affect on him.' _Roy thought, but was soon gratified by a crack, thump, clang, and then a howl. Roy strolled up to where Ed was laying on the ground in the fetal position and bit back a laugh. Edward scowled up at him, the fire from his youth burning in his eyes.

"Don't say a word, bastard," the blond growled as he untangled his limbs and slowly stood. He stretched upwards and sighed as a satisfied crack came from his joints. Roy grinned slightly and tossed him a pill capsule. Ed shot him a grateful look and swallowed two dry. He stuffed the capsule into his jacket and grabbed his fallen suitcase. The man marched away with an air of an attempt of recovering his dignity. Roy shook his head in amusement while he trailed behind the other at a slower pace.

The two got their train tickets, which Edward grudgingly thanked him for before climbing on the train and, because of Roy's Major General status, grabbed a military compartment to relax in for the trip.

Half an hour later, the train began moving after a few whistles and screeches from the protesting metal. As it got farther and farther from the station, the train built up speed and raced forward faster and faster, eating up the metal track on which it glided on.

Edward stretched out across the bench seat he was on, happily exhaling as the pain medicine kicked in. Roy remained sitting and stared out at the blurring landscape. The winter sun glared down but didn't provide much heat for the two, but luckily the compartment was one of the few heated places on the train. Hours passed, with no words to interrupt the quiet between the two men relaxing in the train compartment; only the squeaks and rumbles of the train. A few murmurs outside the sliding door signalled a few passengers on their way to the dining car, the thought of which instantly triggered Ed's stomach's knee-jerk reaction to any mention or thought of food; it rumbled angrily.

Roy turned his head away from the window and looked at Edward in amusement, while the latter covered his stomach and looked at Roy in indignation.

"What?" Edward asked defensively, still clutching his stomach.

"Hungry, Fullmetal? It is almost noon. Want to go down to the dining car?" The General inquired, eyebrow raised slightly while charcoal black eyes glinted from the sun's light pouring into the window.

"What gave you that idea, bastard? Was it my complaining stomach or your need to control everything?" Edward retorted by habit, with no ill meaning behind the words. Like his stomach's reaction to food, his reaction to Roy was knee-jerk.

Roy chuckled, but opened the compartment's sliding door and slipped out, only hesitating long enough to glance at Edward before continuing on. Ed grumbled and rolled off the seat, landing easily on his feet, and popped back up to walk out and follow Roy's retreating back.

After passing through 2 cars and trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Ed finally reached the dining car and spotted Roy at a table browsing a menu. He ignored Edward as he sat and a tick formed on Ed's head as he was continuously ignored.

Edward snatched a menu off the side of the table and harrumphed as he sulked and read, pondering what to eat. A large factor was price. Oddly enough, the higher the price, the more appetizing it sounded. The more Roy had to pay, the happier the blond would be, even though he knew he was being childish again.

'_I haven't been this childish in years...I guess Roy really does bring out the worst in me.'_

The two were silent for a few minutes, only speaking when they gave their orders to an overly flirtatious waitress. As she sashayed away, Edward snickered before looking back at Roy.

"Still have them throwing themselves at your feet, Mustang? I've been gone for years, but it doesn't seem like a whole lot has changed," Edward quipped offhandedly as he kicked his feet up on the space of booth across from him. Roy raised an eyebrow at the foot, but ignored it.

"Yes, my charm and good looks haven't faded in the years you've been gone. They still keep coming," Roy said with faux sadness as he rubbed a hand over his hair. His eyes sparkled with mirth and a grin twitched on his lips.

"How old are you now, Roy? I'm guessing late or mid-thirties. But hell, for all I know you could be an old fifty year old man!" Roy smirked and leaned his head on fist, which was propped on the table by his elbow. He nodded at the waitress as she set down their drinks and pouted when he didn't glance at her twice. When she flounced away, he finally continued the conversation.

"What old man could pull these looks off? Please Fullmetal, don't overestimate my age. I'm only a few years older than you physically are now," Roy easily brushed Edward's teasing away with a swat, but Ed merely grinned.

"You're not one of those people who stops counting your age when you're thirty are you? Because that is just pitiful." Edward sipped at his hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth in the cool dining car. The chatter of other's conversations floated around them, but it wasn't disrupting or irritating. It was just background noise.

"Actually, I'm thirty-four, thank you. Which is nothing to scoff at, seeing as you're now only physically six years younger than me."

"Six years, huh? Well I feel like an old man, so I don't know how you feel," joked Ed, who didn't take his eyes off Roy as his meal was placed in front of him. Roy on the other hand thanked the waitress who giggled coyly. She placed her hands on the table, not-so-subtly pushing her breasts forward shamelessly.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Edward didn't miss the double entendre, but glared at Roy in an attempt to tell him not to accept the offer.

'_Don't you do it, you bastard, don't you dare do it.'_

"Another cup of coffee please. And maybe a glass of milk for the old coot here," Roy requested and the waitress skipped off again before Ed could object to the milk. He scowled at the other, who merely avoided his death stare in exchange for staring at a booth with three women who were chatting amiably about something or another. Edward huffed and crossed his arms, only to realize how he was acting and uncrossed them. He turned his head to look out at the landscape that was speeding by. Before he knew it, he was reminiscing.

_Alphonse paced back and forth across the floor in front of a large ornate door. He pulled anxiously at his collar until Edward swatted his hand away in irritation._

"_Alphonse, I know this is your wedding day and I know you're nervous, but will you _please _relax and sit down for a moment? We both know Leanne would not like to marry a sweaty man," Edward scolded and Al sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair, head in his hands._

"_You're right Ed, like always. I need to calm down. But what if I'm making a mistake? What if Leanne doesn't actually love me? What if-" _

_A 'smack' echoed around the hallway, abruptly interrupting Alphonse's fretting. Edward stood over his little brother, eyebrows drawn together, and golden eyes sharp. _

"_Leanne loves you Al. She loves you for you. She said yes. She's going to be an Elric. Do you love her, Al?" Al slowly lifted his head at his brother's words, eyes wide and slightly glazed as his mentally ran over memory after memory._

"_Yeah, Brother, I do. I do love her. She's perfect," Al trailed off and his eyes sharpened again, but once again with panic. He breathed deeply and put his head back in his hands and began murmuring something quietly. Ed crouched down to hear what his brother was saying._

"_-bon; twenty kilograms. Ammonia; four litres. Lime; one-point-five kilograms. Phosphorous; eight hundred grams. Salt; two hundred fifty grams. Saltpe-"_

_Edward chuckled at his brother's monologue. He didn't understand why alchemy calmed them both, but it did. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tux and peered down at the younger Elric. _

"_Mom would be so proud," he spoke, successfully stopping Al's mantra. His head snapped up to peer at Ed, eyes glistening._

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so," Ed affirmed. "Leanne is kind and thoughtful. Mom would love her. She would be here; fussing over you, straightening your hair, tightening your bow tie, wiping off the imaginary lint."_

_Al grinned and stood, embracing his older brother. Only then did Edward notice his brother was shaking slightly._

"_Thank you Brother. Thank you so much. For everything." _

"_Al, you're my brother. I would do anything for you."_

_The two pulled back and laughed; the sounds were pure and clean, echoing down the hallways. _

"_Well, I suppose we better go stand by the altar. The wedding is going to start soon." _

_Edward grinned at Al, before shaking his hand and patting his shoulder. _

"_Don't faint when you see her," Edward teased._

"_Just because on our first date that happened doesn't mean it's going to happen again!" Al retorted with red cheeks._

"_Whatever you say Al, whatever you say."_

In Edward's head, the scene changed.

_Alphonse was once again pacing. His steps reverberated around the white tiled floors and plain white walls. He kept stopping to glance at the door he was walking in front of before resuming his restless tread. _

_Edward stood propped against the wall nearby; he would first look at Alphonse and then the door of his sister-in-law's hospital room. She had kicked them both out, for fear of their constant tendency to panic over everything. Al had once told her the story of when Winry helped a woman give birth to a baby and he'd made the mistake of mentioning their reactions. Obviously Leanne remembered the story. _

_Ed had pushed himself forward off the wall to comfort his brother when the door opened and Leanne's doctor stepped out. He smiled softly and gestured for them to come in._

"_Come see your daughter, Mr. Elric."_

_Al pushed past the doctor and hurried to his wife's side. She looked exhausted, bags evident under her eyes. She peered up at Alphonse before shifting so he could see what she was holding._

_The younger Elric brother's eyes widened and his mouth formed a slight 'o'. He reached out and Leanne passed him the small bundle. He cuddled the baby in the blanket, gently sitting down to get her in a comfortable position in his arms. The baby was red faced, but it was evident that she was slightly tanned. Her hands were fisted and her eyes were narrowed against the bright light. She whimpered and Al hugged her closer. Leanne sat on her bed, watching the scene with tender eyes. _

"_What're you gonna name her, Al?" Ed inquired, head tilted as he watched his little brother stare at his daughter with such love. Al broke out of his trance and looked at his brother before exchanging a glance with Leanne. Leanne simply smiled and nodded, causing Al to grin happily._

"_Gabrielle Trisha Elric."_

"_Gabrielle Trisha Elric," Edward repeated with a slight smile on his face. Only Leanne's father was in the room besides the Elrics; Leanne's mother had died when she was a little girl, like Ed and Al's. Edward intuited that Leanne had agreed with Al to name their baby after both of their mothers._

_Al's voice broke through Edward's thoughts with the offer of holding his niece. Edward happily accepted and took a seat before taking the newborn into his arms. He felt slightly awkward holding a baby, but he quickly became accustomed and examined the newly named Gabrielle. _

_She had a head of black hair, which Edward guessed would turn a lighter shade of brown like Al and Leanne's over a few years. When her eyelids flickered open long enough for Ed to see, he spotted two brilliant blue-gray orbs darting around. Her tiny fingers were still in a fist and every once in a while she would wave them around. _

_When his arms began to go numb from holding still, Edward offered Gabrielle up to Leanne's father, who looked giddy as he wrapped the small baby in his arms. _

"_Gabby for short, right?" Edward questioned, to which Al nodded. None of them spoke a lot, simply enjoying the moment. _

Edward was literally shaken from his memories by Roy, who looked curious. The blond merely shook his head and picked up his drink, only to find that it was cold. With a sigh, he clapped and used alchemy to warm the drink back up. He took a sip and burnt his tongue, swearing under his breath. Roy chuckled and Ed scowled, clapping once again to get the drink to the perfect temperature before gulping it down. He stood without any forewarning and left to go back to their compartment. His eyes glistened with unshed tears at the thought of his brother, niece and sister-in-law. It'd be just after a year since he died to them, even though it was only a few short days ago for him. Which probably meant they had moved on, while he was still grieving the loss of his little brother and his family.

'_How strange these times are.'_

He sat down on the plush bench and stared out the window, listlessly watching the landscape roll by. He didn't even look up when the compartment door opened. He tensed when he heard a click, but it was only Roy flicking a lighter open and close. The two sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Roy asked offhandedly out of the blue, startling Edward from his trance. Edward hesitated, but then shook his head.

"No. Nothing at all." Roy looked like he was about to protest, but he caught himself before he did. He acknowledged Edward's decision with a nod and the two stared out the window until they pulled up at Risembool's station. Ed inhaled deeply before grabbing his suitcase and walking quickly off the train, Roy following behind at a slower, more leisurely pace.

Edward stepped onto the bare station, merely staring at his hometown. Nothing had changed. He smiled slightly and moved slowly down the steps, taking his time as his automail clicked. He needed to get it changed, he knew. It was uneven- had been for years- to the point that he'd gotten used to walking with a constant limp.

He gazed down the path to the Rockbell's house and marched forward, his stride long and meaningful. Roy grinned and followed, easily keeping up with Edward's pace. They were silent, just walking quickly down the dirt path. After an hour, they were standing on the Rockbell's front porch. Edward hesitated, chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

Roy sighed, dropping a hand on Ed's shoulder as he moved past him to knock on the door. A grouchy old voice told them to wait before the door swung open. Edward and Roy turned their heads down to see Pinako in the doorway, pipe hanging limp from her mouth.

"Winry!" She called hoarsely before embracing Edward tightly. Footsteps announced Winry's arrival as she came up behind Pinako. She looked older, but not overly. She had a weary look in her eyes, which brightened when she spotted Ed. She didn't speak, as her eyes widened.

Edward grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Win, been a while, hasn't it?" Tears leaked out from the corners of hers eyes and she reached in her back pocket for what Edward assumed was her wrench, and he flinched in anticipation. What he expected to be the wrench, however, was a grease-stained towel, which she wiped her eyes with, leaving slight black marks on her eyelids. She put it back in her pocket and hugged Edward, clutching tightly onto his shoulders. He hugged her, lightly rubbing her back.

After a few seconds, Winry pulled back, gently rubbing her eyes. Before she could even begin speaking, more footsteps, quieter this time, approached the doorway. A young boy poked his head out from behind Winry's leg with wide blue eyes.

"Mama, who's this?"

Winry dropped to her knees and put her hands on the boy's shoulders. He had blond hair that was cut short, looking eerily similar to how Alphonse's hair looked as a child.

"This is the man Daddy and I named you after." The boy looked confused, eyebrows scrunching together.

"But Daddy said he died..."

Winry sighed, pulling the boy close.

"Sometimes miracles happen, Ed." She murmured, kissing his forehead. Edward glanced back and forth between the two wildly with a bewildered expression.

"Winry, who is this? Why did he call you Mom? Why did you tell him he was named after me? What is going on here?" He practically shouted, while Roy stifled a chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious Ed? Your childhood friend here had a kid. She thought you died and figured she'd name her kid after you. Easy as that."

"Easy for you, Mustang! Have you ever just appeared from another dimension only to find out your best friend named her kid after you?" Winry slapped the side of Edward's head and angrily put her hands on her hips.

"Edward Elric, why are you talking about me as if I'm not here? I can answer your questions just as well as Mr. General here!" Winry fumed while little Ed's mouth formed an 'o' as he looked back and forth between his namesake and his mother. Edward threw his hands in the air before clenching them tightly.

"Then will you please explain what the hell has happened in the past 2 years I've been gone?" He retorted and Winry blew out a sigh.

"Come on in and get comfortable. It's a decent story." Edward and Roy exchanged a look and Roy nodded imperceptibly as they followed Winry inside.

"So, I guess you started drinking milk Ed? You've gotten pretty tall," Pinako muttered, looking up as Edward bit his tongue to keep from replying angrily.

"No, I just had a growth spurt, thank you," Edward said with gritted teeth. Pinako tipped her head back and laughed, while Edward cracked a smile.

"I missed you kid." She grinned, taking a seat on a chair as Roy and Ed sat on the couch. Winry disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ed to explain to Pinako what'd happened briefly. He wasn't too far in his story when a tug on his pants interrupted him.

"Mr. Edward sir?" Edward chuckled, picking the kid up and setting him next to him on the couch.

"Call me Ed. Or Edward. Or Uncle Ed. All of them work."

"O-ok! Uncle Ed, why did you leave? My mama has missed you," little Ed told him, eyes on his lap the entire time. Edward didn't reply for a few seconds, until his 'nephew' looked up at him.

"I missed her too, kid." Before Ed could respond, Winry came back in the room with some tea and food, which Edward dove into happily. Roy copied, but at a slower pace.

"So, where do we begin?" Edward asked when he'd pulled back from the food, leaving mostly scraps behind. Little Ed giggled and toddled over to Winry, who picked him up and set him on her lap.

"Why don't you start? What'd you do in that other dimension once you left again? And be sure to tell us about Alphonse." Edward grinned, popping another piece of food in his mouth.

"How could I forget to do that?"

* * *

Over the next couple of hours, they began to exchange stories, starting with Edward telling everyone else about his and Alphonse's interest in rocketry. He told about Alfons, Leanne, and Gabrielle and how she was named after Trisha and Leanne's mother. Then he explained the war and how he died, leaving off with his arrival in Amestris and Roy taking care of him. Then Winry launched into her story of what had happened in the last 2 years he'd been gone, assuming he knew about the two before that because of Alphonse.

She explained meeting her husband, who was currently in Central taking care of business. She told about how automail mechanics were high in demand because of the attack from the other dimension. They discussed the need to replace Edward's automail. She asked questions about Alphonse, Gabrielle and Leanne. They had a long conversation, although Pinako and Roy remained quiet most of the time. Their conversation ended when the sun set, however, and everyone decided it had been a long day, and that it was time to go to bed. Roy got the spare bedroom and Edward got the couch. He curled up slightly on his side, and was about to fall asleep until he heard a little voice, waking him up instantly.

Little Ed was standing there with a teddy bear in his hands. The bear had a rip in its stomach and one of its eyes was disconnected. Edward smiled slightly in sympathy, before taking the bear in his hands and repairing it easily with alchemy. Little Ed beamed and wished him goodnight before scurrying back upstairs to his room.

Several hours later, he jolted awake, without knowing the reason why. He climbed off the couch and wandered out the door, just letting his feet lead him wherever. He ended up at the cemetery, in front of his mom's grave. He smiled grimly and took a seat on the dewy grass.

"Hi mom," he murmured, his throat closing slightly. He cleared it and continued. "I know I've been gone a long time. Much too long. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you. Forgive me?"

He paused, and swore that when he inhaled, he could smell a hint of his mother's perfume on the wind. The corners of his mouth turned upwards and he laid down on the grass, staring up at the stars in silence. When the beginnings of dawn poked at the sky, he sat up and gave a last goodbye to his mother.

He made his way down the dirt path; hair tousled and dirty, eyes bloodshot and clothes rumpled. Yet he was smiling as he gazed down the path to his childhood friend's home, happy memories flowing fresh through his mind again.


End file.
